In the field of communication technology, a communication protocol used between a transmitting device and a receiving device usually comprises a header, a data packet, and Forward Error Correction (FEC). The data packet can include control commands, control parameters, and the like. See FIG. 1 for details.
In an amusement remote control vehicle system, for example, a remote control car, a remote control aircraft, a remote control ship, etc., the remote control enthusiast transmits a control signal to the receiving device, that is, the above-described remote control vehicle, through a transmitting device (for example, a remote controller). The information contained in the control signal can be as described in the aforementioned communication protocol. Wherein, the control command of the control signal is encoded in the data packet. The receiving device parses the data packet in the control signal to obtain a control command. The receiving device then operates in accordance with the control command. For example, adjusting the speed or direction of the receiving device.
Currently, the transmission quality of the control signal is largely dependent on the transmission speed and the accuracy of frequency matching between the signal being transmitted and the receiving device. The receiving device operates on the operating frequency of the oscillating crystal mounted in the circuitry of the receiving device. However, in order to reduce the cost of the device, a low-cost, low-quality oscillating crystal is usually employed. This type of oscillating crystal has a large error in the operating frequency between the receiving devices. Furthermore, if the control signals transmitted by the transmitting device are all of the same frequency, the frequency matching delay or the signal loss is likely to occur during the operation of the transmitting device to control the receiving device. That is, the entertainment remote control vehicle system is prone to runaway, and the loss of control rate is high.
And the response of the control signal is highly dependent on the sampling duration of the circuitry of the receiving device. However, in the conventional remote control signal receiving apparatus, the sampling duration of the sampling data of the receiving apparatus is fixed regardless of the length of the data packet in the control signal. The control commands are encoded in the data packet. For simple commands that do not exhaust the entire data packet, sampling the entire data packet wastes additional sampling time and is inefficient.